1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for deflating the tire of a vehicle wherein an actuating cam slidably is slidably positioned in a housing and serves to engage at least one deflator connected to the housing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Deflators are known such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,397, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Tire deflators of this type include a mechanism for disabling vehicles which fail to stop at check points. Disabling such vehicles precludes high-speed chases which are dangerous to both police officers and to the general public. The tire deflator can be used at permanent facilities, e.g., U.S. customs inspection points as well as at improvised check points such as police road blocks or other locations where access by non-authorized personnel can be selectively prohibited. The spike utilized in this patent is permanently detachably mounted on its own support block of metal, plastic or other desirable material which, in turn, is mounted on the continuous base plate that provides support for a plurality of spikes. Each spike is attachable to a passage in the support block and the combined spike and support block is detachable as an integral unit from the base plate after tire penetration so as to remain attached to the tire after penetration of the tire by the spike.
Other traffic controllers are known such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,170 that serve as devices to preclude wrong-way automobile traffic from entering exits of parking areas and the like. More particularly, a visible barrier is presented at the pavement level so as to permit the desired traffic flow by use of its depression when engaged by rolling tires, so as to cause or likely cause tire damage to an undesired reverse flow of traffic by use of its visible configuration of projecting members.
Heretofore, traffic directors or controllers of the type under consideration have often involved retractable spring arms and spikes assembled as a unit in a frame.
Durability of the traffic controllers can become a problem because the mechanisms causing projection of the spikes or their deflating members requires a plurality of movable elements, particularly where these movable elements are not provided with adequate support once the tire of the vehicle rolls over them. It is therefore desirable to have a tire deflator which is operable in a reliable manner and, upon operation, also provides support for the spike and permits the spike to both pierce the tire of the vehicle and be carried off by the tire, particularly in the instance where the spike is hollow, since this permits more rapid deflation of the tire.
It is also desirable to provide a tire deflator which has a minimum number of movable parts which are of sturdy construction and operate in a reliable manner despite adverse weather conditions and despite being exposed to not only the elements but also to dirt, sand and other gritty substances which are normally found on roads.